Broken Hearts
by VioletEyes
Summary: Hey everybody. This is a R/H so if you have a problem with that hit the 'back' button right now. I really like this fic, and it's dedicated to all those I used to call friends. (You know who you are)


A:N-Okay this is a fic I have always wanted to write. I know some of you might think the song is tacky, and it's obvious that I changed a word in the beginning, but try not to judge based on that. Oh and I know that time passes a little quickly, but that's the only way I could do it. Well, TTYL  
  
It was a beautiful morning at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, the sky was blue. It seemed that all was oblivious to what was going on in the Gryffindor common room. "I can't believe you!" Hermione yelled. "As if it isn't bad enough that you get into trouble every year, then you go skipping down the halls holding hands with that--that succubus!" "Fleur is not a succubus" Ron retorted. "You just can't accept the fact that she likes me." "You are so stupid." Hermione replied. "Ever since your Dad got that promotion at the Ministry of Magic two weeks ago, you've suddenly been loaded with money." "Can't you see she's trying to use you?!" "Why do you care?" Ron asked. "Are you jealous or something?" "If you'll excuse me, I have class." Hermione snapped, abruptly changing the subject. She stormed out the door, and the two avoided each other for the rest of the day.  
"Well, it's getting late, Good-night, Harry." As Ron said goodnight to his friend he looked around at the dormitory. He caught sight of the Muggle chessboard Hermione had given him for Christmas. He smiled. Hermione had always thought wizard's chess was barbaric. Her heart was always in the right place, but she could be so...annoying. But still.... Hermione. Even her name was perfect. Ron pushed the thought from his head. She was in love with Krum, the world famous Quiddich player. She always argued with him, and it was obvious to Ron that Fleur was prettier, but he still got this burning sensation whenever he saw Krum and Hermione together. I can't be jealous, he told himself. They look so happy together. She's better off with him, because she could never love me as much as I love her. But even as he thought it, Ron could feel that aching, hurting feeling you get when you know you've lost something....   
  
I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And He's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone  
  
That night as Hermione lay in bed, she considered her dilemma. She always fought with Ron, and yet she couldn't help loving him. It was almost like a disease that left a hole in her heart. Life was more complicated when he was around. Sometimes she couldn't stand him, and yet she knew she couldn't live without him... And then there was the matter of Krum. He obviously liked her, but she didn't know how she felt about him. One minute she would convince herself that she was in love with him, and then Ron would get involved and suddenly she was overwhelmed by all the craziness. With those final thoughts she finally drifted off to sleep.  
Hermione was running through the forest. Suddenly she caught sight of something up ahead. It was Fleur and Ron. Hermione watched in horror as the golden-haired girl, with a wicked smile on her face, put her arm around Ron and led him away--away from Hermione forever...  
"NO! RON! NO!" Hermione woke up with a jerk and pushed her face against her pillow as she fiercely rubbed away the tears streaming down her face.   
  
Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine  
  
Well, the end of the year rolled around fast and the pair still hadn't sorted out their feelings. At the end of the day, Ron waited until Harry was out of earshot and grabbed Hermione. "Hermione, tttthere's ssssomething I have to tell you," Ron stuttered nervously. "I don't think you should visit Krum!" "What?!" Hermione said, shocked. "Why not?" "Because I--" Ron started to reply, but unfortunately it was time to go. Not one of them spoke during the ride home, and when they got off, they said thier good-byes and the confused couple went their separate ways, neither one willing to reveal their true emotions. 


End file.
